


The ghost of a happy ending

by AsuYuu (Kanekane)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Astral being a weapon, M/M, Not Beta Read, Violence, astralians being assholes, prototype of a bigger fic that might see the light of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanekane/pseuds/AsuYuu
Summary: Small fic based on Star Wars: The last Jedi.You might feel a bit lost if you hadn’t watched it.





	The ghost of a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the movie I was very inspired and had to create an AU. This fic is what sprouted so far.

They felt it. Their eyes didn’t even need to meet before realization hit both.

 

Like something natural, an energy, a f _ orce _ , they were pulled by each other’s presence. 

 

In the middle of death and pain and war, a big battle happening, everything was diminished to white noise in that brief moment where they were finally face to face.

 

Astral, blood smeared on his face and black attire, mission forgot, heart opened to the human that stood at just a few meters from him.

 

Yuma, covered in dust, bruises and raw emotion, pink eyes shining while looking at Astral, heart beating desperately.

 

And for a moment they knew that that connection was more. More than the hate between the Republic and the First Order, more than the force uniting them. It was that old bound so romanticized and earned by the whole universe.

 

Soulmates.

 

As Yuma reached out, Astral did the same, but the distance between them was greater than they had imagined, and the magic was shattered when some astralians stepped in, using the opportunity to attack Yuma, one of the main warriors of the rebellion.

 

Astral would dream of this moment many times, haunted by the fact that he had found the other half of his soul, but couldn’t see it as a memorable or even happy event; he was fighting for his people, for Eliphas’ beliefs, and he needed to fulfil his mission of obliterating all the races that used chaos energy. 

 

Being one of the few astralians able to use the force, Astral was made into their main weapon. Duty sat heavy on his shoulders and while he had been following orders blindly for years, now the shadow of doubt started to cover his resolve.

 

Humans were tainted by chaos energy, they didn’t deserve to live. Their existence was a risky to everyone else. 

 

Astral had been raised with only one purpose in mind and things were now looking hazy, confusing.

 

His soulmate was overflowing with chaos. His fierce stance, the wild glint in his eyes, the clumsy, but confident way of using a lightsaber. He was fighting against his cause and hurting his comrades. He was everything Eliphas had always condemned and everything that Astral had spent his life killing.

 

And yet, for that small moment where reality didn’t exist, he was all that Astral wanted.

 

Murder his own soulmate was a crime in any culture, beyond any known punishment. Doubting his own people and mission was even worse.

 

* * *

 

Randomly, the force would connect them.

 

Astral couldn’t see where Yuma was, but Yuma knew the astralian was in his own world.

 

“I can’t believe the energy in your planet isn’t corrupted after all the deaths!” The human spat at certain point in one of their first rapid encounters. Astral felt a light drizzle on his own hair, for a second wondering where his soulmate was living.

 

“It is quite simple, actually. Wiping out chaos energy is not a bad thing, it is necessary in order to maintain the good.” He answered in a cool tone, being no less petulant than Yuma.

 

They were both fighting for their beliefs, slowly trying to convert the other, intimately hoping the other would abandon their old cause, stubbornly not talking about the soulmate topic.

 

The meetings didn’t last for more than a few minutes, sometimes seconds. 

 

Astral, who didn’t need to sleep as much as Yuma, was used to have visions of the human when he was resting. He looked peaceful, calm, and in those moments Astral wondered, for  the hundredth time, if chaos energy was actually that bad.

 

* * *

 

For the second time they stood face to face. Inside Astral’s ship, with only the quiet noises of the gears that kept the big craft sailing in the air.

 

Through the windows it was possible to see a planet enveloped by fire, burning just as violently as Yuma’s anger.

 

He was just following orders, just being what he was meant to be, he was--

 

“Murderer!”

 

Yuma lashed out, first using the lightsaber, his madness and lack of training making all the attacks a blur of unsynchronized moves.

 

Astral didn’t have the energy nor the will to retaliate. He simply joined Yuma in his graceless dance, dodgeding the blue laser, keeping his feet on the ground and watching as Yuma’s frustration grew bigger than his efforts of cutting off a part of blue skin.

 

Yuma tripped then, falling to the ground, the weapon flying away from his hands, but the anger in his eyes was still there, now turned into tears.

 

“Why did you do this?! Why did you kill them all?!”

 

He was tired. They both were. Drained. Pained.  _ Would they need to hate and fight each other forever? _

 

Yuma attacked again, this time using only his fists, the intention of hurting as clear as the fire consuming a whole planet under the floating ship.

 

Astral held his ground then, closing his eyes when the fist connected with his right cheek, the blow being strong enough to make his earrings move, and another punch came, and another, and another, and another.

 

Yuma was screaming when Astral finally collapsed, he knelt, using both hands to hit the one who was his enemy.

 

“Why?!” He cried, holding Astral’s cheeks with bruised fingers, wiping out some purple blood from the face of the one who was his soulmate. ”Why…?”

 

Astral coughed a bit, not having an answer, not anymore, instead only reaching out to Yuma, hugging his waist and touching foreheads. 

 

“I don't want to fight anymore…” Yuma whispered, his head hurting out of all the crying, his hands throbbing because of all the punches, his heart aching for being told to hate the one that was supposed to be his everything. 

 

Astral closed his eyes, exhausted, but strangely happy, as if all the cuts Yuma had opened on his skin had helped, as if it made them closer and decreased the reasons for why they should hate each other.

 

It was quick, the seconds that took them to touch lips; the rebels managed to hit the ship, blowing up half of it. Yuma screamed and fainted, Astral woke up only hours later to Eliphas’ stern face.

 

Yuma had been saved by his comrades, leaving Astral with only memories and a gentle tingle on his lips.

 

“What happened?” Eliphas demanded to know, standing near the medical pod that looked like a crystal, where Astral was recovering his energies.

 

He took a moment to make his judgment then, to decide if he would turn his back on his mission or stay with it.

 

It was an opportunity to rebel, to give voice to his deepest desires, to go after Yuma and love him.

 

He could be happy, could be more than just a weapon.

 

“Nothing happened.” Astral saw himself answering, Eliphas not being quite satisfied with it, but he left nonetheless, leaving Astral to rest.

 

* * *

 

_ For how long would they need to pretend to hate each other…? _

  
  



End file.
